


muted.

by allisonreynolds



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AHAHAHA, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Choking, Coming Untouched, Hickeys, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rimming, isak being called a slut is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonreynolds/pseuds/allisonreynolds
Summary: Did Isak ever delete Grindr from his phone?
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 191





	muted.

Isak has no problem with leaving his phone with Even. He has nothing to hide, Even knows everything, _has_ everything. He knows every secret of Isak’s, and vice versa. It’s nice to be in each other’s brains like that. He trusts Even with his life, with his heart; why not his phone? He doesn’t really understand why some couples are so secretive about their phones and laptops with each other; it must not be healthy.

“‘m taking a shower,” Isak mumbles against Even’s lips after they eat that night, Even’s fingers wrap into the front of his shirt, pulling him closer until they’re pressed together, Isak almost straddling his lap. Even tastes sweet as he smiles at the words. “Alone,” Isak adds, not sure if he really means it. His boyfriend’s lower lip juts out in a fake pout, and Isak pulls back snorting in lieu of a laugh. “You already showered today,” he reprimands him, sarcastically strict. “Or do you not give a shit about the environment?”

Even rolls his eyes, his smile betraying himself. “I guess I do,” he draws out the words, eyebrow peaking at Isak. “But who will wash your back?” His tone is light, and Isak adores how Even never gave up flirting with him; he hopes he never will.

“I can wash my own back,” he points out as he steps back, pulling away from the anchoring weight of the hands. “I did it for years without you,” he scoffs, rolling his eyes back. He loves this about them, how easy it is to banter with no intentions to hurt the other. There are no blurred lines with them, nothing that would blur them.

Even lets out a huff, crossing his arms across his chest. “Fine,” he huffs as he stands, giving Isak a kiss on the forehead and cupping his face gently as he does. “But hurry back,” he whispers sweetly against the skin, sending chills down Isak’s spine. Even picks up their dishes, carrying them to the sink. He gives Isak a pointed look as if to ask why he’s still there and not in the shower already. Isak puts his phone on the table, leaving to get his towel from his laundry basket.

Once he’s in the shower, he can appreciate the scalding hot water of stream. Though it’s not the same without Even there, his hands wet and slick as they explored every inch of Isak’s body. “Haven’t you already memorized it?” Isak would ask as Even’s lips were in the crevice of his neck. “What’s wrong with a little reminder?” Even would reply, before leaving his mark on the soft skin. The thought is arousing to say the least.

Isak doesn’t rush himself through washing himself, but definitely doesn’t take his time. It’s easy while he washes his hair, but not so much when it comes to his skin. He’s careful to wash his face, to ensure he’s cleansed every part of it, turning the water down only marginally. His body is next, and Isak is generous with his body wash. Even always said that lavender was an amazing scent for him since he had put up the air freshener Eskild had gotten him.

When he shuts off the water, he towels off his hair before wrapping the cloth around his waist, shivering at the chill in the air. A downside to a blazing hot shower, unfortunately. He brushes his teeth throughly, the mint of the toothpaste on his tongue revolting. Isak doesn’t want bad breath when he kisses Even, despite the fact that he would never protest.

The hallway of the Kollektiv is dark, faint light seeping from underneath the crack of Linn’s door. He can faintly hear the three other roommates inside, though their conversation is unintelligible to Isak. His door is open, his bedside lamp the only light on. He thinks about what Even’s doing, what he’s chosen to wear for his pyjamas that night. Isak walks to his room, his hair still slightly wet.

Even’s laying on the bed, still in his clothes from the day. His eyes are glued to Isak’s phone, a slight smile on his lips as he reads something. Isak doesn’t give it a second thought until Even speaks. “Are you cut?” he says, and Isak stops in the doorway, confusion rolling over him. Why would he ask him that?

“What?” he asks Even, closing the door as he approaches his bed, their bed. “You know the answer.” He’s not sure what Even’s looking at, but he feels uneasy as he watches his boyfriend click away and to something else. Whatever it is, it evokes Even to smile a little more.

“You can cum inside me,” he reads, finally looking up at Isak. His eyes are sparkling, that lopsided smile across his face. “Your Grindr messages are quite entertaining,” Even tells him as he waves the phone in the air, and Isak can feel his stomach drop. _Shit_ , he had never deleted it from his phone, choosing to mute the app instead. It wasn’t like Even had to do much digging to find it, it was in his games folder on a separate page. Even must’ve tried to download something and stumbled across it.

“It’s not—“ he begins to say, though Even quickly cuts him off as he reads another message that Isak had received, though Isak doesn’t know how recent it is.

“What do I need to do to get my cum down your throat?” Even seems to be enjoying this, reading the messages these men have sent to Isak. All he feels is panic; he’s so stupid for not deleting it the night he downloaded it.

“Even, I’m so sorry,” Isak says, his voice shaking. “I downloaded it before we were together and never even replied to anyone, it’s not what it looks like.” The panic is so thick it feels like he’s going to suffocate at any moment.

Even stands up, moving towards Isak until he’s in front of him. They’re so close, Even’s breath warm on Isak’s earlobe. “Love to fuck you on the back of a bus and cum inside your hole,” he reads again, and despite himself Isak can feel himself getting hard underneath the wet towel. Even’s lips press to his skin, moving as he speaks. “Come ride my thick cock.” Isak can feel Even inhale his scent, and he knows that Even’s getting aroused by this.

Isak grabs to Even’s shirt sleeve, overwhelmed by the situation transpiring. He should be so fucked right now, but Even is reading these messages with a smile and Isak can’t help but imagine it’s Even texting these things to him, doing these things to him. He can feel himself straining against the coarse material of the fabric, but all he can focus on is trying to breathe.

“I want to eat your hole how you deserve, you little slut,” Even says, relaying the message, as he presses his lips to Isak’s throat and Isak can’t help but whine. Even’s voice deepens as he says the final part, his arousal becoming more apparent. He loves when Even rims him, calls him names, and it’s all too much for him.

“Please,” Isak breathes, pressing his body to Even’s to relieve some of the pressure that’s building in his dick. He can feel Even start to suck on that spot, and it takes all of him to not grind into Even wildly. Even pulls away after a moment, looking at the mark he left on his boyfriend with a satisfied smirk.

“Do you want that?” Even asks, finally not reading those debaucherous messages anymore. He presses his lips up to the column of Isak’s throat, teasing the skin with his tongue. Isak hisses in pain and pleasure when Even bites down, not hard enough to break the skin but to leave an outlined ring of his teeth. “Do you want me to eat you out?” he’s breathing hard as he asks, and Isak babbles out an almost incoherent _yes_.

Even’s fingers pull the towel away from Isak, who’s now left standing completely and utterly naked, pressed against him. Even’s eyes are scorching, his lust for his boyfriend evident. Isak can feel himself leaking precum already as he thrusts slightly into Even’s torso, imaging the mess he’s making on Even’s clothes. They really are going to have to do laundry the next day.

Even pulls him into a heated kiss, his hands wrapping around Isak’s waist and pulling them even closer, if that was possible, and Isak melts against him. He surrenders completely to Even’s mouth and his touch, throwing his arms around Even’s neck, biting gently into his lower lip. Even growls into Isak’s open mouth, licking into his mouth. His hands start kneading Isak’s cheeks before Even gives a rough spank. Isak moans as the sting fully sets in, pleasure rolling through him.

Even picks him up and tosses him onto the bed, chuckling darkly at the bounce it gives under Isak’s weight. “Get on your back,” he tells Isak, _commands_ Isak, and Isak complies, moving until his legs are dangling from the edge. Even drops to his knees immediately, dragging his fingertips over the sensitive skin of Isak’s thighs. Isak groans, breath hitching in his throat.

“Even,” Isak moans as Even runs his tongue over his skin, his hands slowly spreading his legs apart. He knows what’s happening, anticipating the rush that will come when some part of Even is inside him, filling him up. He’s spread open on the bed, and he barely dares to look at what Even is doing in-between his legs. Isak covers his eyes with his hands, thrusting into the air as Even licks a slow, wet stripe up his perineum.

“Fuck, baby,” Even breathes, low and heavy, “you smell _so_ good.” Isak wants to beg for more, for Even to fuck him senseless already, but he likes the way he’s being tortured and teased. Even licks again, one hand sliding up to Isak’s balls and dick, barely just grazing the skin as he goes. His thumb comes to rest at the head, rubbing the slick precum all over as he toys with it slowly but deliberately. Isak can’t breathe, he can’t think.

“Please, Even,” Isak says a little louder, throwing his head back as he begs for him. Even lifts his head up from sucking a hickey onto Isak’s thigh for a moment before Isak feels it. Even is licking his rim, hot, fast swipes that make Isak’s toes curl and press back into him, desperate for a wet thrust of his tongue inside of him. Even stops thumbing his dick, and Isak wants to cry out the lack of contact.

“Louder,” Even demands, Isak sitting up on his forearms to look at his beautiful boy. Even looks so natural like this, as if he was made to pull these noises from him. Isak wants to protest, wants to remind him that there are other people in the Kollektiv, but he’s too far gone now. “And look at me, I want to see your face when you cum.”

“Please, Even,” he says louder, as loud as he dares. Even gives a small rumble of approval, his hand now wrapping around Isak’s shaft and jerking it once as his tongue plunges into Isak’s hole. Isak’s head bows backwards again, but that stops Even in his tracks. Isak brings his head forwards with a snap, so he’s almost bent over himself and staring into his boyfriend’s eyes. Even doesn’t break his gaze as he jerks Isak off, hard and rough and smooth from the precum.

“Let me to finger you until your hole is gaping,” Even says, and Isak can see the faint glow of the phone screen as he reads yet another message from Grindr. It doesn’t sound like it’s all just the message, there’s a feral edge to his voice that suggests to Isak that Even wants this as well, if not more than the person who wrote it. Isak reaches for the nightstand, fumbling as he tries to open the drawer and scoop out the lube they keep there. Even takes it from Isak, popping the cap open and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers.

It’s cold as Even slides the first finger inside, but all Isak can feel is the heat that’s coursing through his entire body. Even works him so well, as if he has memorized everything that makes Isak whine and squirm underneath him. The digit fucks his hole slowly, dragging in and out at a tortuous pace. Isak grips the bedsheets violently, not sure if he’ll be able to withstand it.

Even’s lips are hot on his thighs; licking, sucking, kissing. He often claimed to be bad at multitasking but the way he was working Isak disputed that. He knows that he’s going to have hickeys all over his thighs and he secretly hopes that some will peak out of his gym uniform. Isak gasps as Even slides two fingers inside of him, slow enough that any discomfort is nonexistent.

“Even,” Isak breathes as the pace is kept slow. It’s all too much, the pull on his dick and on his hole, and Even takes the call of his name as an opportunity to stop jerking Isak off. He groans in frustration, bucking his hips up to feel the grasp again. Even tuts, rolling his tongue across his perineum gently. “You’re a fucking tease,” he murmurs, and he can see Even’s eyes turn dark.

“And you’re a fucking slut,” Even growls back, and Isak can feel his heart stop in that moment. It’s not as if he has never been addressed like this before, but there’s a different tone now, and Isak isn’t sure if it excites him. “Getting all these dirty messages from men who want to fuck you,” he continues, speeding up his thrusts and grinning as Isak babbles out moans. “You’re _mine_.”

Isak pushes himself down onto Even’s fingers at the word. He is Even’s so completely, there is no room for anyone else. “Yours, ‘m all yours,” he replies, carding his fingers through Even’s hair to pull him up until they make eye contact. It’s so raw, feeling the curled digits hitting all the right spots as he looks into the eyes of his other half. Even fucks his fingers harder as he kisses Isak, sinking his teeth into his lower lip. Isak knows that he doesn’t have long, that he’s going to cum untouched and he tries to warn his boyfriend, but that doesn’t stop him.

Isak finishes with a groan against Even’s mouth, feeling the warmth spread over his stomach. It’s almost embarrassing how quick it was, but Even doesn’t seem to mind. Isak can feel his lips in a smile, and he knows that this isn’t finished yet. He thanks whatever god might be out there that it isn’t done, that Even still has more for him.

“Are you going to ride me, baby?” Even asks, still scissoring his fingers inside of Isak; it’s slow and not enough to make him oversensitive just yet. “Going to let me show you I can fuck you better than these other men ever could?”

“Yes,” Isak replies as steadily as can, “yes, baby.” Even’s fingers pull away, and Isak can’t help but scowl at the loss. He’s getting hard again, his cock laying against his stomach, an agonizing weight as he watches Even pull off his shirt. Isak can barely help himself as his fingers fly to Even’s pants, fumbling with the belt and button. Even laughs, the rumble deep in his chest. It makes Isak feel safe, feel like he’s home. He doesn’t think he could love anyone the way he loves Even.

Even kicks his pants into the wall, his naked body pressing into Isak’s as he kisses him deeply, the primal hunger evident. He groans as Isak wraps his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer until every inch of their bodies are brushing together; it’s absolutely electric. Their cocks brush together and Isak moans loudly, almost forgetting that there’s other people in the apartment. Even almost wants to just fuck him like this, so they don’t have to stop kissing and Even can feel Isak moaning into his mouth. Even rolls over, so he’s on his back and his beautiful boy is staring down at him. His mouth is slightly open, lips red and swollen from kissing, curls wild around his head. Isak is as beautiful as always, Even can’t help but think. He grabs the lube and squirts some onto his hand, preparing his cock with fluid strokes.

Even curls his hand around Isak’s cock, chuckling when he feels how hard Isak is again. Isak wiggles into the grasp, his breathing laboured. “Even—“ he begins, but he’s cut off by a slow tug from Even.

“Are you going to ride me or not?” Even teases as he works Isak slowly, ignoring how painfully hard he is himself. Isak nods quickly, reaching behind him to grab Even’s cock to sink onto it. Even grabs his wrist with his free hand, and Isak pauses, his face contorting in confusion.

“Go slow, baby,” Even tells him, and Isak’s lower lip juts out in a pout. “Do it for me.” Isak rolls his eyes slightly, though he nods again as he slowly trails his fingers up Even’s erection. Even bites his lower lip, holding back his moan. Isak sinks down slowly, enough to make Even gasp at the tight heat on his dick. His hands fly to Isak’s hips, holding him steady as he takes Even in slowly, inch by inch.

“Fuck,” Isak drawls, eyelids drooping as he takes it all. Even is flushed beneath him, his face blown out in concentration as he waits for them to bottom out. Isak feels like he’s being stretched in the best way possible, with Even fully inside him. It’s so hot, Even’s hands gripping his hips, the way he looks. “I’m good, move please,” he breathes, trying his best not to start riding Even without warning.

Even doesn’t reply verbally, instead rolling his hips upwards as Isak’s mouth parts and his eyes close, losing himself in the pleasure he’s feeling. Isak wants to move, but he knows better. Even clearly is going to tease him while he’s sensitive from his previous orgasm, making him beg for more. Isak is fine with that.

“You’re so hot when you take me raw like this,” Even whispers, thrusting up again. It sends a tingle down Isak’s spine to his dick, making him toss his head back as he splays his fingers across Even’s chest. It wasn’t the first time they didn’t use protection, it had happened before when they had got caught up in the heat of the moment and Even fucked him in the shower. They were both clean, which wasn't a surprise, and it was a wordless agreement that there wasn’t going to be anyone else, ever.

“It feels so good,” Isak tells him, his breath hitching as Even starts moving faster, fucking up into him purposefully. Even reaches one hand up to his throat, pulling him down until Isak is laying on, arching his back so Even doesn’t come out; Isak doesn’t know what he would do if they stopped right now.

“Better than those Grindr men?” Even teases darkly, his hand around Isak’s throat tightening ever so slightly. His hand is so hot, it feels like it’s burning Isak’s skin to leave an impression, a permanent mark so everyone knows who owns Isak this way.

“So much better, it’s only you,” Isak gasps out as Even’s mouth latches onto his collarbone, biting it ever so slightly. “Only you forever.”

Even smiles against Isak’s milky skin, thrusting harshly upwards. Isak gasps, and Even’s hand tightens. He knows how to choke him properly, his grip hard on the sides of his throat. This is almost Isak’s favourite thing, how good it feels to be woozy over top of Even.

Even doesn’t stop, continuing to fuck Isak hard and fast. Isak pushes back as Even thrusts to get him deeper, to hit his prostate. When Even does, Isak moans loudly, though the sound is muffled by the asphyxiation. Even’s mouth is roaming to the column of his throat, sucking a dark mark onto the skin as he fucks Isak, holding nothing back. “Mine,” Even growls, “you’re mine, Isak.”

It’s all too much for Isak. He knows he’s going to cum again, and he wraps his hand around his cock. It’s slick with precum that’s dripped from the slit since he abandoned it, too preoccupied with Even. It feels so good, Even hitting the spot with every thrust, his mouth, his words, his hands. “Even,” Isak warns as he jacks himself off in rhythm with the thrusts. “Even, can I please cum?” he asks, his voice barely a whisper.

Even grabs the base of his cock, stifling the incoming orgasm. Isak can feel the air leave his lungs at the touch, at the loss of the high. Even’s lips are curved into a smile on his skin, that fucking chuckle back again. “But we only just started, baby,” he chastises, before he sinks in deeply and holds himself there, buried completely inside. Isak can barely breathe, the pressure against his prostate completely overwhelming. He moves on his own accord after a moment, grinding down on Even’s cock so he’s flooded with feelings of pure bliss.

“Please,” Isak whines, biting his lower lip as he starts to rock back and forth slowly. “I need to cum.” He bites back a small noise of pleasure as Even rolls minimally, just teasing him. It’s infuriating, but he knows that it will just lead to a better orgasm for both of them.

“Why, baby?” Even asks as he drags his tongue across Isak’s jaw slowly. “Do you want to cum quickly so that you can go fuck a Grindr guy?”

Isak attempts to snort, though he can barely get the sound out from the pressure on his throat. “Just you,” he croaks out, feeling his mouth going slack with each movement of Even’s. “It’s always going to be you.”

Even groans against his neck, releasing his hold on Isak’s cock and moving it to his hair. He fucks into Isak roughly, hand squeezing tighter on his neck. “I love you,” Even gasps between thrusts, “my beautiful Isak. All mine.” Isak works his cock again, stroking it faster than he thinks he ever has before.

“Even,” he whines again, feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen and the pulling at his hair. “I’m gonna—” he starts but Even cuts him off with an open mouthed kiss.

“Cum, baby,” he says, licking into Isak’s mouth. Isak nods, losing himself in the feeling of Even everywhere. And then Even hits his prostate just right, and Isak lets out a breathy moan of pleasure as he’s pushed over the edge. He spills into his hand, his breathing frantic. Even isn’t far behind, orgasming as he’s buried deep inside Isak with a deep and rich noise of pleasure and delight.

The hands leave his throat and his hair, letting Isak flop onto Even’s chest. He can feel Even’s fingers tracing his cheekbones affectionately as he buries his head into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. His ears are ringing as he breathes deeply, partly because he’s completely drained from that experience but also because he can breathe again. After a moment he turns his head, looking Even in the eye. “Hi,” he says softly, his own fingers finding their way to Even’s face.

Even grins at him, his face lighting up like the sun. He kisses Isak gently, a single peck. “Hi,” he says back, equally as soft. Even looks beautiful like his, full lips parted in a smile, cheeks flushed red and eyes sparkling. “That was very good.”

Isak rolls his eyes playfully, smacking Even gently in the chest. “I would say amazing,” he argues back, trying to keep a straight face despite himself. “You know that I don’t use Grindr, right?” he tells him after a moment of comfortable silence. “I never did, and never will.”

It’s Even’s turn to roll his eyes, though he moves his whole head with it. “I know, baby,” he tells him, running his fingers through Isak’s curls as he often does after sex. “I was just curious. It made me a little jealous, seeing those men message you like that,” he admits, though he’s smiling, “but you can’t tell me that wasn’t hot fucking sex.”

Isak laughs, his body shaking against Even’s frame. “It was _very_ fucking hot.” He shifts, but doesn’t want to move too dramatically so he doesn’t lose the feeling of Even inside him. “I’m gonna delete it,” he says, grabbing his phone. Even pushes it down, eyebrow hitched up familiarly.

“Who said I want you to delete it?” Even teases, pulling Isak into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was a religious experience, i rewatched skam and was inspired : ) i hoped u liked it! pls leave me comments if you would like to, and check out my other works ! tyyyyy


End file.
